deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain America vs. Albert Wesker
Captain America VS Albert Wesker.png|AgentHoxton backgrounder (363).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon Captain America vs. Albert Wesker is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Marvel VS Capcom! Two regular humans who became super soldiers, but took very different paths... will Captain America show Wesker the true meaning of justice? Or will Albert Wesker prove to Cap that he's the only worthy one? Interlude Wiz: Super soldiers - regular humans advanced to peak human and beyond using chemicals to turn them into killing machines. Boomstick: Some become heroes, like Captain America, the first Avenger. Wiz: But others become villains, like Albert Wesker of the Umbrella Corporation. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Captain America Wiz: Steve Rogers was born in Manhattan to two Irish immigrants, and grew up with almost no money and friends. Boomstick: Okay, remember when we were talking about how sickly Gaara looked? Well, Steve looks as bad as Gaara did. Times twenty. Wiz: However, as Steve grew up, he took an interest in his country and became determined to serve, even though he was lacking in physique. Boomstick: "Lacking"?! Ha! That's the biggest understatement I've EVER heard! Wiz: As a result of his less-than-stellar condition, he was denied by every single recruiting station around. But around this point, Marvel decided to make this less like history and more like some fanfiction with a plot twist. Instead, Hitler decided to create a team of Nazis equipped with lasers, known to the world as HYDRA. Boomstick: And because good o' 'Murica was desperate, they wanted to try out a new project that would turn a regular human into a super-soldier, cleverly disguised under the name "Project Rebirth". However, this hadn't been tested on anyone before, so using it was kinda a big risk. Wiz: But Steve was determined to serve his country, and willingly volunteered for the job. After an injection of a super serum, Steve went from the sickly stick of a kid he was to a man with the prime mental and physical condition. He was... Captain America! Boomstick: 'MURICA! FUCK YEAH! Wiz: After the Serum, Rogers found himself able to bench press 1,100 pounds and run a mile in only 73 seconds. He even has reflexes allowing him to dodge bullets, simply by... oh, great. Seeing faster. Boomstick: Don't worry, Wiz. I'm pretty sure there's worse. Like stealing cars! Wiz: Ugh... Boomstick: Cap also learned how to use every single kind of martial art in the world. Every single kind. Damn. But despite all that, the military still decided to use him as nothing more than a poster boy. Wiz: But when Cap was finally sent out into the field, he brought with him a shield made out of Proto-Adamantium and Vibranium alloy. This combination allows the shield to absorb kinetic energy and bounce off of targets without losing too much momentum. In addition to this, it also does not conduct heat or electricity, and is non-magnetic. Boomstick: Combined with Cap's mind being in peak condition, he can calculate exactly where the shield will hit upon throwing it so that every time he throws it, it always returns to him. Now THAT'S what I call marksmanship! Wiz: However, this shield is not completely invincible. On many separate accounts, it has been destroyed or broken through either tampering with its molecular structure, or through reality-warping. Fortunately, he doesn't always rely on it, as his knowledge in martial arts and pressure points makes him an incredibly dangerous fighter. Boomstick: He's held a tornado in his hands, successfully kicked Hulk in the balls, matched Thor in hand-to-hand combat, lifted Mjolnir up by the slightest amount, and even though he's only a peak human, he's managed to take down superpowered foes all the time! Wiz: On that note, however, Cap is still human. While he may be stronger, tougher, and faster than any regular human, he's still, well, human. He can be killed by regular weapons almost as easily as anyone, and to top it off, he's also a bit of a hypocrite. Boomstick: Yeah! One time he beat up some personifications of drugs for an anti-drug message, even though... Tony Stark: Everything special about you came out of a bottle. Boomstick: That. Wiz: Still, Captain America- Boomstick: Captain 'MURICA! FUCK YEAH! Captain America: ...I understood that reference. Albert Wesker Wiz: As if completely opposite to the previous analysis, the boy Albert was born to parents with enhanced intellectual genes. Boomstick: Because of his really good genetics, he was brought into the Umbrella Corporation's Wesker Children program. Which is kinda like the Day Care from Hell. Wiz: Lacking a known surname, Albert was given one - Wesker. You know, the same name as the program? Anyway, Wesker was shown to have far more promise than any of the other children involved in the program. After a few years, he was invited to join the Umbrella Corporation as a key researcher. Boomstick: One thing he researched was something known as the T Virus. Keep this in mind, because this is very important. Wiz: At first, it seemed Wesker was actually a good and respectable person. He would help Chris Redfield and his allies with their goals, and no one really would have suspected what happened next. Boomstick: See, during something we now only refer to as the "Mansion Incident", Wesker was planning to release something called the Tyrant T-002 on his group. He did, betraying his group in the process. Then the whole thing backfired on Wesker and he was left to die. Wiz: Or so they thought. See, Wesker actually planned all of that from the start. He had injected himself with the Prototype Virus, and as soon as the room emptied, Wesker was reborn. Boomstick: Damn, he doesn't even LOOK like a zombie. Wiz: Turns out, the Virus didn't act like a regular virus at all. Instead of having detrimental effects on him, the Virus actually turned Wesker into a superhuman. And thanks to his advantageous blood type, he was able to get all of the benefits of the virus with none of the drawbacks. Boomstick: This virus gave him superhuman strength, speed, and durability, as well as reflexes so fast he can dodge bullets point-blank, and it even gave him a healing factor on top of it. Oh, and that's just the beginning. Wiz: The Prototype Virus also gave Wesker a strange ability that allows him to crawl on walls, very similarly to Spider-Man. His body tissue also all hardened up, meaning that any regular human who would attempt to punch him would likely break an arm. Boomstick: This, combined with his healing factor, makes him very difficult to break through. Damn, Deathstroke would KILL for this guy's powers! Wiz: It also gave him cat eyes for some reason. Boomstick: Oh... Wiz: As if he needed any extra firepower, Wesker also carries around a custom-made gun for himself- Boomstick: Hell yeah! The Beretta 92F pistol, otherwise known as... The "Samurai Edge". For some reason, he ordered it with a magazine of 13 rounds and an oddly specific weight. Huh, I wonder who actually requests these things... Wiz: And then in Resident Evil 5, he can- Boomstick: DON'T FUCKING REMIND ME WIZ! Wiz: Oh, right. Why did I even bring that up...? Boomstick: Well, turns out Wesker doesn't even need... that... because he's able to lift and throw huge missiles, punch through missiles effortlessly, and even kill a Chimera B.O.W. with a kick! Oh, and he can send a dude flying with a BACKHAND! Wiz: Sometimes, it seems that the only obstacle in Wesker's path is his own ego. Unfortunately for him, his superiority complex makes him see himself as nothing less than a God. And despite being as smart and cunning as he is, he was outsmarted by Chris and the gang, which led to his timely demise inside a volcano. Boomstick: But hey, if I could do all that stuff and look as damn good as he does when I did it, I wouldn't complain about that. Wiz: You wouldn't? Boomstick: No! I'd gloat about it. Albert Wesker: Let me clarify something for you, Chris. I don't think of myself as a king. No, I am a god! And even '''kings' bow to gods! Fight S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier Nick Fury walked through the halls of the Helicarrier, standing alongside his most trusted Avenger, Captain America. Cap had been called in for a solo mission, and he was available at just the right time. "Director Fury, may I ask why you have brought me here?" asked Captain America, ready for battle already. Fury turned toward Cap with a serious expression on his face. "Cap, we've received a threat from the Umbrella Corporation. You're the only Avenger available at the moment." Captain America nodded in agreement. "Aye, sir. Are we approaching the location of the threat?" Fury nodded. "We should be there in only five minutes. I'd prepare for this while you can." Cap gave a relaxed smile. "Don't worry, Director Fury. I'm always prepared." Fury smiled back. "Just the answer I was looking for." After a few minutes, the Helicarrier passed over what appeared to be an abandoned factory of sorts. "Alright Cap, this is where we received the threat from. You need to go in and investigate, and fight if you need to. We believe in you, Rogers." Captain America nodded again. "Aye, sir." He grabbed a parachute and jumped out of the Helicarrier, then landed in front of the factory. Cap slowly approached, then kicked the door down, holding his shield up. To his shock, all he saw was a dusty old factory - complete with rusty machines and skeletons all around. Captain America slowly investigated the factory, finding nothing of interest. Then he found another door with a faded label on it. Without hesitation, Cap kicked the door down. What he saw on the other side was nothing short of surprising. Inside, he saw a high-functioning control room, with complicated machinery and computers around. But in the very middle of it all was Albert Wesker, sitting in a spinning chair. Wesker turned to face Cap, then grinned. "And what business do you have with me?" Captain America gripped his shield and slowly approached Wesker. "It's an order from S.H.I.E.L.D." Albert Wesker chuckled for a few seconds. "Oh, for a second I thought you would be someone actually significant." He turned around in his chair, but then Captain America kicked him in the back and knocked him off of his chair. The kick managed to surprisingly hurt Wesker more than he would have expected. Wesker got up and dusted off his jacket, then scowled at Cap. "Very well." Wesker said with a sigh. Captain America held up his shield, and Albert Wesker pulled Samurai Edge out of its holster. FIGHT! Wesker fired three shots from Samurai Edge, and Captain America ducked and weaved around all three bullets without even getting touched. Cap ran in and threw a punch at Wesker, and Wesker punched at the same time, their fists colliding with each other. The two continued punching each other, each time with their fists colliding. Neither one was getting a solid attack on the other. While Cap was still punching, Wesker kicked the First Avenger in the chest, sending him flying against a wall. Albert fired another shot from Samurai Edge at Captain America, which he quickly blocked with his shield just in time. Captain America then threw his shield at Wesker, and he ducked under the flying shield with no time to spare. "Pathetic." Wesker scoffed. The shield came back to hit Wesker in the back of the head, then returned to Captain America's hand. Albert scowled at his opponent, then rushed in for more close-combat. Albert Wesker threw a punch, which Captain America ducked under. Captain America delivered a side kick toward Wesker's stomach, but Wesker jumped back to avoid it. Wesker unleashed a flurry of punches toward Cap's face, and Cap simply moved his head side-to-side to dodge the punches. "I'm trained in all sorts of martial arts," Captain America bragged. Wesker delivered a kick of his own, which Captain America ducked underneath. While he was beneath Albert, Cap delivered a powerful uppercut into his jaw. Wesker was sent flying into the air, and then Cap threw his shield at him again. Wesker quickly caught the shield in midair, but cut his hand as a result. Luckily, his healing factor restored his hand to perfect health in only a few seconds. He then landed back on the ground with Cap's shield still in his hand, and then threw it at the Star-Spangled Avenger. "Catch." As if taking it as a joke, Captain America caught his shield with little effort. "Oh, thanks! I kinda needed that." Wesker, however, was not taking this as a joke. He rushed in toward Cap again, and this time Captain America reacted by swinging his shield at Albert. Albert ducked under the shield and fired Samurai Edge point-blank, but Cap managed to just barely avoid the bullet before the gun even fired. Captain America then punched Albert, aiming for his face, but then suddenly Wesker weaved around the punch and ended up right behind Cap. Cap turned around to face Wesker, but right before he could do anything Wesker punched him in the stomach. Taking advantage of having the upper hand, Wesker then punched Cap twice in the face, then kicked him in the chest so hard he went flying toward the other side of the room. Before Cap could hit the wall, Wesker ran after the Avenger kicked him down into the ground, standing over him with Samurai Edge to his head. "I told you, Cap. I am a God." Wesker pulled the trigger of his gun, but suddenly Cap rolled out of the way to dodge the bullet. "Y'know, Wesker, there's only one God." Cap quipped to Wesker before catching him off-guard with a kick to the face. "And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." Albert sighed, then pulled back his arm and punched Cap as hard as he could. Unfortunately for Wesker, Cap quickly pulled his shield out to absorb the attack. Wesker continued punching Cap's shield with an unrelenting barrage. Much to Wesker's frustration, the shield wasn't breaking - or even denting, for that matter. In fact, it felt much like the shield wasn't even budging. Cap took advantage of this by punching Wesker in the chest. The attack hurt Wesker enough, but somehow it hurt Cap's arm just as much as he imagined it would hurt Wesker. "What is that guy's bones made of?" muttered Cap to himself. Suddenly, he heard Fury's voice in his ear. "Rogers, do you read me?" asked Fury. As Fury was talking to Cap, Wesker was throwing more punches and kicks at him. Captain America was dodging the attacks again and again, all the while attempting to communicate with Fury. "Not now-" Cap said in between dodging attacks. Wesker fired Samurai Edge point-blank again, which Cap barely dodged yet again. "It's kinda a bad time-" ---- Meanwhile, on the Helicarrier... "Rogers! That man is far more dangerous than we thought! You're gonna have to get serious about this!" Fury commanded to Captain America, whom he could see directly on his screen. "I'm trying, okay?" Cap responded. The sounds of punches and kicks connecting, as well as the occasional gunfire, could be heard over Steve Rogers' voice. ---- "Gonna have to finish this quickly." Cap noted. Wesker delivered a powerful dropkick into Captain America's side right afterward. Captain America winced at the pain, but then grabbed Wesker by the leg and hurled him at a nearby wall. Much to Cap's surprise, Wesker began to climb up the wall in a manner similar to that of Spider-Man. Deciding to ignore this, Captain America flung his shield at Wesker once more. Albert quickly moved to the side to dodge the shield, and then the shield bounced off of the wall and returned to Cap's hand. Captain America ran toward Wesker and punched his general location on the wall, but was surprised when he felt the wall - not Wesker. "Now, where did he go?" Cap asked, looking around for his opponent. Suddenly, he looked up to see Wesker on the ceiling. Wesker dropped down on top of Cap, shoving his feet into Cap's face. Captain America fell down to the ground once more, and then Albert Wesker jumped down and punched Captain America in the face continually. "A God can't lose to a human!" Wesker taunted Cap. Right as Wesker was gloating, Captain America punched Wesker in the stomach as hard as he could, knocking him back. The two got back on their feet and faced each other. Cap was covered head-to-toe in bruises. Wesker's bruises and wounds were beginning to heal. Suddenly, Wesker pulled off his sunglasses, revealing red cat eyes. For a few seconds, Cap looked at Wesker with confusion, but snapped out of it rather quickly. This was the final round. The two engaged each other in a way similar to the first leg of the battle, punching each other over and over. Again, neither one could get a solid hit on the other. This continued for a few seconds, their punches getting stronger and faster with each punch. "Rogers, do you read me?" asked Fury. Cap was too busy punching to answer the question. "Rogers!" ---- Still on the Helicarrier Fury could see Cap clearly, but was still worried that he wasn't answering. "Cap, you need to try a different method of attack! He's not a regular human!" ---- Suddenly, the two of them punched each other with more force than either one had at any point in the battle. For a split second, neither fighter moved. After an uncomfortable pause, there was a clearly audible "snap!" coming from both fighters' arms. Cap gritted his teeth at this, but Wesker wasn't even fazed as his arm moved right back into place. Wesker then pulled out Samurai Edge and shot Captain America in the chest, knocking him over onto the ground. He then looked Cap straight in the eye. However, Cap wasn't about to go down without a fight. He threw his shield right at Wesker's chest, creating a large, gaping hole in his chest area. Blood began to spill all over his body, and then the two of them both fell over on the ground, clearly on the verge of death. "Cap! Cap! Do you read me?!" Fury asked, his voice sounding more and more worried. Wesker grunted in agony, but then pulled Cap's shield out of his body. He walked toward the downed Captain America and picked him up by the neck. "I told you, Rogers." Wesker taunted with a grin. Captain America struggled to escape Albert Wesker's grasp, but couldn't. "I was the only worthy one." All the lights suddenly went off as Cap's scream was clearly audible, followed by a splattering sound. ---- Helicarrier "Rogers! Rogers!" shouted Fury. All he could see and hear was static. After a few seconds, he saw Albert Wesker back in his sunglasses, looking right at him. Wesker was holding up Captain America's blood-covered shield. Fury was legitimately shocked, and his jaw dropped in horror. "Ah, Fury, it's like I told you." Fury couldn't even speak because of how horrified he was. "Rogers is just a human. Humans can't beat Gods." He grinned as all the lights went out in the Helicarrier. K.O.! Results Boomstick: We fucked up, Wiz. Wiz: In possibly the closest battle we've ever done, it was nearly impossible to determine who would win. Captain America and Albert Wesker are almost matched in every way. They match each other handily in strength and durability, and both of them have reflexes fast enough to dodge gunfire. Boomstick: Wesker may be much faster, but Cap isn't lacking in speed at all. Cap's smarter, but Wesker's a clever guy himself. Wiz: In the end, it came down to who would last longer in the fight. While Captain America has held his own against - and even defeated - superhumans in the past, in the end, he's only a peak human with a shield. Wesker has a healing factor and tougher skin, bones, and organs, meaning that he could outlast Cap in what would likely be a long fist-fight. Boomstick: Cap's ability to see faster just wasn't enough when Wesker was fast enough to dodge all of his attacks, smart enough to keep up, and could last longer in this fight by healing all of his injuries. Wiz: In the end, Wesker didn't even NEED Samurai Edge. In fact, it was actually much less suited to kill Cap than Wesker himself. Boomstick: In the end, it was lights-out for Captain America. Wiz: The winner is Albert Wesker. Trivia *Cameo Appearances: **Nick Fury Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Capcom vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Fedora Lord Para 348 Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:"Super Soldier" themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles